Normal is Boring
by Jwacs
Summary: A year after Ichigo lost his powers he is fed up with how his life has become a daily routine of normality. No matter how much he had wished for it, no matter how much he wanted it. His life up until now had never been normal, he wasn't a normal highschooler. He couldn't deal with a normal existence. So what happens when he finds something not normal in his life? Warning: Incest.


**Warnings: This is a taboo story, it contains Incest and High Sexual Content. A lot of fetishes will come into the story in future chapters so if you're not into sexual acts that aren't particularly in the 'norm' I suggest you stop reading. But if you're looking for something new, then I guess this is a start.**

**Hope you Enjoy and comment anything you may want to see in future Chapters, that's it. **

**Enjoy.**

Ichigo hated this with a passion. The days were now filled with nothing, it was all to normal and that's why he hated it. Most days he woke up, went to school, came home and went to bed. That was it. A year ago he was fighting in his prime and now... he was just a normal person and he hated it all. He had always wanted to be normal, it's what he had wanted his entire life, even more so after his Mother's death. But now, after having experienced so much in the past few years... he knew he couldn't be normal.

Normal was boring.

Now he was always caught up in his thoughts, thoughts that just ran in every which direction. He wanted a new pace in his now normal life, everything was just... bleh. He joined a gym hoping to find someone worth fighting, but all that did was give him more aggression and got him kicked out. He attempted to join other gyms but found that none were worth the money he was spending on them. Karate was an option but that would just make him deal with Tatsuki and after everything that happened there was an awkwardness between them, there was an awkwardness between him and all his friends now.

He spent most days on his own.

Then it happened, something that gave him a rush like fighting Hollows had once given him, but this wasn't fighting, far from it. This was something else. Something he'd never expected, something so wrong that he had to keep it a secret, from everyone. It made it only that much better. He knew he shouldn't of felt this way after what had happened but he couldn't help it.

It had been a Sunday morning, Karin was at soccer practice and Isshin was at Karakura Hospital, a large traffic accident causing him to be called in for the emergency, Yuzu was presumably down stairs doing her usual Sunday routine. Ichigo opened his eyes, the light streaming in from between the curtain hitting him in the face. No sign of his Dad was a good thing as he sat up and ran a hand through his bed messed hair. Picking up the towel he had used last night slightly damp but dry enough that it wouldn't bother him he headed for the bathroom.

Opening the door with half lidded eyes he stepped in only to stop in his tracks, a few steps in front of him was Yuzu, bent over pink underwear covered in strawberries half way down her legs showing her cute bare little butt. Her hips were swaying slightly as her underwear continued to move down her legs, her hands helping them along. She was humming a slight tune as she rose one leg up and stepped out of the fabric only for her to stop as Ichigo's towel hit the ground. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned and looked over her shoulder at her older brother that was staring at her. She screamed and it snapped Ichigo out of it, he quickly apologised and turned away rushing out of the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him as he rushed to his room.

His bedroom door slammed shut behind him as his breathing was heavy, his heart beating a mile a minute as he couldn't get Yuzu's ass out of his mind, it was slightly more pale then the rest of her skin, probably from the school trip her class took to the beach a few weeks ago. He remembered her coming in to his room in a cute two piece swimsuit proudly showing it off to him. Ichigo had opted to ignore that fact that his sister had been in a swimsuit before him but now, he could only picture her in it, pulling down the bottoms and shaking her ass at him, tempting him.

He groaned as his cock pushed against the fabric of his sweat pants, showing his arousal. He shook his head trying to get the image of a seductive Yuzu out of his mind but the images only got more vivid, his imagination going wild his cock pushing harder against his sweat pants. Groaning he pushed his pants down to his thighs, his cock jutting outward he collapsed to his knees before his bed, holding his throbbing cock with one hand. He clenched his eyes shut as he leaned over the bed, resting his head atop of the sheets that were still warm from when he had been laying in it earlier as he began to jerk his cock furiously.

Images of Yuzu passed through his mind only making him moan her name into his sheets as his cock continued to throb furiously in his hand, his pace increased as he stopped on an image, the same image he had seen in the bathroom moments ago. Although a little adjusted. She was on her knees before him, underwear tight around her thighs her puckered hole between her cheeks, the image played out, she looked over her shoulder at him a look in her eyes he had never seen there before before her mouth opened a tiny bit and her tongue traced her lips making him groan and thrust forward, his cock sliding over his sheets as it left his hand pressed between his toned stomach and the mattress, it only took three thrusts before cum splattered between him and his sheets as he moaned Yuzu's name into his bed.

The image of his sister, that's what had made him feel alive again. That's what had made Ichigo Kurosaki feel whole again, the incestuous image of his younger sister. After the initial act Ichigo had been disgusted with himself. He had apologised to Yuzu again for barging in on her in the bathroom, she simply blushed and accepted his apology. Things from there had once again returned to normal at the Kurosaki residence.

Ichigo hated himself for what he had done, how it had made him feel. He couldn't stop the images rushing through his mind as he lay in bed late at night, but he refused to do anything perverted, no matter the strain it caused. More then once he would wake up with a mess in his pants the dreams he had been having that much more tempting that what he had seen in the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo jolted awake from the dream he had been having as a roar of thunder echoed in the night sky streaks of lightning could be seen through his curtain as the sound of rain pelted down, his breathing evened out although the hardness in his pants never left. Sighing he reached a hand down into his pants and let out a breath of relief, no mess. Sitting up to the side of his bed shaking the dream from his mind he stood up and headed for the door before heading down the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water he headed back up drinking idly on his way.

He reached his open doorway only to stop as a door down the hallway opened, the room to Yuzu's door. He saw a dark silhouette move towards him before he reached into his room and flicked on the switch illuminating the hallway slightly. Yuzu stood there tears in her eyes as she stared up at him hugging a pillow close to her.

"I-Ichigo..." She whimpered before another roar of thunder hit making her cry out and launch herself at her older brother. Ichigo grunted, trying not to spill the water from his glass as Yuzu hugged him. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" She questioned and Ichigo's mind went blank, since the initial incident in the bathroom Yuzu hadn't had any bad dreams so she hadn't needed to slip into bed beside him like she had done since she was old enough to walk. Her body shivered against his and was about to tell her no but looked down into her pleading eyes.

"Ok." He whispered out. _"I can control myself."_ He thought as he led Yuzu into his room, closing the door behind him. He watched Yuzu move over to his bed crouching on all fours atop of it as she moved to the far side, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her. She was simply wearing one of his old shirts that reached her knees. She placed her pillow down next to his before slipping beneath the blankets.

Ichigo swallowed nervously as she smiled up at him, the image of a seductive smile replacing it in his mind before he quickly turned the light off. He stopped by his desk and placed the half glass of water down before slipping beneath the sheets. He had purposely left a gap between them but in an instant, Yuzu had closed it, her head buried in his chest. Ichigo bit back a groan as he rose the blankets up and tightened them around her.

"Good night Ichigo." She said softly.

"Sleep well Yuzu." Ichigo told her as he closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep only for another crack of thunder and lightning made Yuzu clench onto him. He opened his eyes and stared out into the darkness before wrapping his arms around his sister for comfort, trying to keep his hips as far away from her as possible. "It'll pass..." Ichigo whispered, the scent of her shampoo only increasing the heat his body was feeling. He felt Yuzu tilt her head back as if too look up at him.

"I love you Ichigo." She said and Ichigo leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead only for his trajectory to be off in the dark and his lips pressed against hers. He pulled back immediately upon the more intimate kiss his eyes wide in the dark before Yuzu moved slightly upwards and her lips were on his. He pulled back again in shock.

"Yuzu..."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as Ichigo rolled onto his back and reached up for the lamp on his desk and flicked it on and turned back to his sister who's face was entirely red as she looked down. Ichigo swallowed nervously as he looked at his sister hundreds of thoughts all running through his mind as he stared at her lips. He saw tears coming to her eyes before he rose a hand to her chin making her look up at him only to gasp as his lips met with hers once more making them both moan into the kiss.

Ichigo's body acted on it's own as he moved atop of Yuzu throwing the blanket to the side, deepening the kiss, all the pent of frustration from weeks of incestuous sexual fantasies building up within him.

Yuzu's eyes were clenched tightly as Ichigo's body pressed against her smaller frame pinning her to the bed. His mouth pressed over hers, his tongue battling deep within her mouth. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss and Yuzu took a large gasp of air, her chest heaving as he stared down at her flushed face, his own face just as flushed. He pushed himself up onto his knees as Yuzu lay beneath him, shirt crumpled up around her thighs making Ichigo's cock jerk slightly at the sight of them.

Yuzu opened her eyes and stared up at Ichigo with a blush before she smiled timidly making Ichigo grit his teeth. Placing a hand on her thigh she gasped at the sudden touch before the shirt began to move up her body, over her light pink panties to her slender hips before over her chest were two small breasts caught Ichigo's attention.

"Arms up." Ichigo said and Yuzu simply did as she was told as she rose her arms up and the shirt came over her head before it was thrown across the room. Ichigo stared down at his sister, her perky breasts barely a handful only enough to fit into a training bra. Two light pink nubs stood stiff in the cool air. Ichigo's eyes traced all over his sisters body, his cock constantly throbbing begging for attention.

"Yuzu... we can stop..." Ichigo spoke softly looking up to her face only to see her smile and shake her head. Swallowing nervously Ichigo pushed down the front of his pants and his cock jumped out bouncing from the sudden freedom it gained Yuzu staring at it wide eyed as it leaked pre cum from the foreskin. She swallowed nervously as Ichigo wrapped his hand around his cock jerking it gently as he stared down at her.

"Icihgo..." Yuzu whispered raising a hand up, Ichigo pulling his hand away from his cock and lacing his fingers with hers. Ichigo lowered himself, pressing the base of his cock against her panties making her gasp at the hardness now pressing against her panty covered slit. Ichigo never lost eye contact with his sister loving seeing the emotions pass through her eyes as his hips began to rock, his cock pushing up against her panties making her moan.

Yuzu's hand clenched Ichigo's the feeling so unfamiliar as her brother rocked his cock against her. She stared up into Ichigo's face pleasure could be seen, also relief, as if he had been holding this back for so long. She smiled as his other hand gently gripped her hip his rocking increasing in pace, her breath became laboured as her body reacted to her brothers movements.

Ichigo stared down at his sister, she was smiling up at him she wasn't showing him disgust, nor shunning him. She was accepting him. He was holding himself back so much, he just wanted to tear her panties from her and thrust his cock into her but knew that he couldn't, he would only go so far. He'd never forgive himself otherwise. He leaned in and kissed her gently before moving down to her petite breast and sucking the nipple in his mouth making her let out a timid cry, his hips never stopping.

"Yuzu, you're so beautiful." Ichigo told her, his warm breath sending shivers across her skin. "Ever since I saw you in the bathroom, I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted. "You're always on my mind, I want to do so many things, but it's all wrong."

"Ichigo, please... I want to do things with you too..." She blushed. "I... um, I don't know a whole lot... we're just starting to learn things in class." She admitted. "But... I want to do things, these things with you too." She said. Ichigo pressed his face into her chest taking the warmth from her wanting to feel her against him more and more.

"We... we can't go all the way." Ichigo said looking up at her making her eyes widen. "I can't do that to you Yuzu, I love you to much." He told her. "But... there are other things we can do."

"Like this?" She questioned gesturing to his movement between her thighs and he nodded. "I feel funny down there..."

"Does it feel good?" He questioned and she nodded with a smile, Ichigo gave her a smile back and sat back up before moving her panties to the side slightly before sliding his cock beneath the soft pink fabric making her gasp as his cock pressed up against her slit with nothing between them. She looked down the bulge in her panties showing just how big Ichigo was before he thrust forward his cock head pushing up from the waist band of her panties all the way up to her belly button smearing pre cum across her stomach. Yuzu watched as Ichigo's cock pushed up to her bellybutton before being pulled back into the confines of her panties, moaning as his cock slid across her slit.

Ichigo pushed his cock up her slit and out of her panties once more, the sensation of the thin hair on Yuzu's mound and the slick wetness of her slit along with the softness of her panties was indescribable. Gaining an idea he slipped his cock from Yuzu's panties making her moan at the lack of touch before he sat back against the wall Yuzu slowly sitting up as she watched her brother kick off his pants.

"Come here Yuzu." He smiled at her and she nodded shyly crawling forward on her hands and knees. "Sit on my lap, back towards me." Yuzu didn't question Ichigo's suggestion and turned her back to him before scooting over his lap. Ichigo placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up over his cock, her back pushing into his chest.

Wrapping an arm around his sisters slim waist he used his other to manoeuvre his cock back into her panties to the point where the head was sticking out of the waistband once more as she sat in his lap. He guided her hand to the cock jutting up from her panties and curled her fingers around it making him moan, pushing his forehead into her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned.

"No Yuzu, just gently stroke it." He told her and she nodded starting to move her hand up and down making him moan into her shoulder. Ichigo was in absolute heaven as Yuzu continued to gently stroke his cock she was inexperienced in the act and didn't have a rhythm simply trying to please her older brother. Soon enough Ichigo began to notice the slight movements Yuzu was making to grind herself on his shaft and smiled as he traced both his hands up from her hips up over her stomach making her whimper before he cupped her small breasts with each hand and massaged them gently. Yuzu gasped as he pulled at her nipples pulling them away from her chest before letting them go.

"T-That felt funny..." Yuzu said looking over her shoulder at him, her hand never having left his cock. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her once more making her moan as he thrust his cock up into her hand, it sliding through her slick pussy lips. He moved a hand from her breast and put it on his cock as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Watch." He told her and she looked down at his hand circling his cock and he began to jerk his cock her hand beneath his around his shaft, Yuzu moaning as Ichigo thrust into his own hand grinding against Yuzu as he jerked himself off. Both of them were moaning now, Yuzu's body shivering against Ichigo's larger frame as he kneaded her breast. He sucked on the back of her neck making her whimper before her entire body stiffened and she let out a cry as Ichigo felt a wetness cover his cock. Yuzu collapsed back onto him showing that she had just came.

Yuzu's breathing was laboured as she pressed back into Ichigo. Ichigo gently rocked his cock against her slit making her whimper, the wetness making slush like sounds which only made Ichigo groan knowing that they were coming from his sister. Feeling his climax coming he increased his pace leaning back, Yuzu following as his cock was aimed upwards. He gripped her breast tightly, imagining himself sinking deep into his sisters depths and blowing his load within her but he had enough restraint to hold himself back... for now anyway. Yuzu cried, the hand on her breast painfully tight as Ichigo practically pulled her downwards with her breast as he thrust up with his cock.

"Gah!" Ichigo groaned as cum flew from his cock and shoot up his sisters body. Thick wads of cum hit Yuzu's bare chest making her look down only for a shot of cum to hit her in the face covering her nose and spread out over her cheek. She continued to watch in amazement as cum flew forth and covered parts of her petite body, her breasts were dripping cum, even the hand that was clenching her left breast tightly had a streak or two.

Soon enough the eruption had stopped and Ichigo's cock retracted from it's hardness into the depths of her panties. There was a large bulge still present within the confines of the pink fabric and she lowered a hand and rubbed it gently making Ichigo moan as she could feel the slickness of both her own and her brothers cum mixing together in the confines of her pink panties.

Yuzu could feel the warmth of Ichigo's softening cock against her slit and smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her brother who's eyes were half lidded as he stared at her. Cum still on her face she leaned back and pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss without hesitation as he wrapped an arm around her in a hug, pulling her closer.

"I love you Ichigo." Yuzu whispered out as she pulled back from the kiss. "I know it's not normal, but I love you so much." She told him shyly, a blush coming to her face and Ichigo simply smiled as he caressed her cum covered stomach with one hand smearing it across her soft skin.

"Normal is Boring." He simply told her making her smile widely up at him.


End file.
